


CAPTAINS || SIRIUS BLACK

by eviwriting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Quidditch, siriusxOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviwriting/pseuds/eviwriting
Summary: "All you need is a snitch and two bludgers to turn hatred into love"***Ever since their first year, Alexa had felt nothing but hatred for Sirius Black. In her eyes, he's nothing but an arrogant, rude boy who loves breaking hearts.When Professor McGonagall appoints both of them as the new captains of the quidditch team, neither of them are thrilled. Will they succeed in working together? Or do they just hate each other too much?***{James Potter's sister}{Sirius Black x OC}Started uploading: 28th of July 2020This is also published on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad under the same username!
Relationships: Sirius x OC - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	1. 01

Platform 9 3/4 was as packed up with people as always, everywhere students were saying their last goodbyes to their family.

"Goodbye, mom and dad," Alexa Potter said, giving them both one last hug.

"Bye sweeties, don't get in trouble," Euphemia Potter said, giving both of her kids a stern look, "If Professor McGonagall sends me one more owl complaining about you, I swear to god I'll hex both of your arses off."

"When do we ever get in trouble?" James asked innocently, but when he saw his mum's face he quickly added, "But we'll be extra good this year."

"Just make sure you don't get caught," The father of the twins said.

"Fleamont, don't encourage them!" Euphemia said as she hit her husband on his arm.

"Prongs!"

"Padfoot!" James yelled as he bro-hugged the black-haired guy.

Alexa quickly walked away hoping the black-haired guy hadn't seen her, but sadly for her, he did. 

"Lexi, always nice to see you!" He yelled.

Alexa sighed, turned around, "What do you want Black?"

"Nothing, I was just saying hi"

"O, bye, then," She said as she got on the Hogwarts Express. It didn't take her long to find the compartment her friends had claimed.

"Lexi! Finally, you are here. We thought you were dead," Marlene said her voice even more dramatic than usual.

Alexa sat down laughing, "I was just saying goodbye to my family, but I'm here now don't worry," Then she noticed there were only two other girls in the compartment, "Where is Lily?"

"She is at the prefect compartment," Alice said running her hand through her black hair.

"O yeah, I forgot little miss perfect is a prefect now," Alexa said, "I'm so glad that I'm not a prefect."

"No offense, but you would be the worst prefect ever," Lily said as she walked into the compartment.

"LILY!" Marlene yelled as she pulled Lily into a hug, "I missed you so much"

"We just saw each other like twenty minutes ago," Lily informed her.

"Twenty minutes is a long time," Marlene defended herself. 

Knowing Marlene wouldn't let it go, Lily said, "I missed you too."

"I knew you missed me Lily-flower," James, who was standing behind Lily, said.

Lily rolled her eyes. James Potter was by far the most annoying person she had ever met. She had told her numerous times she wasn't into him, but he kept trying to flirt with her.

"I have to go to the prefect compartment," She said, pushed James to the side and walked away. 

"Nice try Prongs," Sirius chuckled, "But let's go find Wormtail before he gets lost on the train."

"Bye little sis," James said.

"First of all, I'm not that little. You are just giants. And se-," She said, but Sirius interrupted her.

"No, we just have giant dicks"

"Nice one Padfoot," James said as he high-fived Sirius.

Alexa grabbed one of Marlene's pumpkin pies and threw it at Sirius, but he dodged it and the pumpkin pie flew against the compartment door. 

"Almost little sis, almost," James said and he and Sirius walked away to find Peter.

"Ey that was mine!" Marlene yelled at Alexa, "I'm going to kill you!"

That was the sign for Alexa to run. As she was running towards the front of the train, she bumped into something hard.

"Why the hell on earth are you running?" Remus asked confused, but then he saw an angry Marlene running at them, "Quickly, go in here," He said and he pushed Alexa into an empty compartment.

"Have you seen Alexa?" Marlene asked him, "I need to have a word with her."

"No, I haven't seen her," Remus said innocently, "Why do you need to have a word with her?"

"So, you haven't seen her?" Marlene asked again.

"Nope, not since last year," He lied.

"Okay, thank you anyway," And the blond girl began to run away again.

Remus got into the compartment, "So do you want to tell me what that was all about?"

"Black was being his annoying self again, so I threw one of Marlene's pumpkin pies at him," She explained, "How can you be friends with someone like him anyway? He is such a jerk."

Remus chuckled, "He is not that bad, but anyway how was your summer?"

"It was pretty great even though James was a total pain in the arse."

"What did he do this time?" He asked curiously.

"What didn't he do," Alexa answered, making Remus laugh, 

"That sounds like James." 

"How was your summer?" Alexa asked.

"It was fine," He answered nervously, not going into debt, "I'm sorry, but I got to go be a prefect now. It was nice catching up with you," And with that being said he left the compartment leaving Alexa feeling confused. 

***

Half an hour later, Alexa had joined her group of friends again. She still had Remus in her mind. Now that she was thinking about it, he never really talked about his life at home. The only time she heard about them was when his mother was sick again, which happened to be almost every month.

"Hello? Lexi, are you still in there?" Marlene said as she waved her hand in front of Alexa's face.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted a chocolate frog," Marlene laughed.

"I'm sorry I was just daydreaming, but I would love one," Alexa smiled as Marlene gave her one of her precious chocolate frogs.

"Were you thinking about Remus again," Alice asked and she put her book away, "Why don't you just tell him you like him. I bet he likes you too."

Alexa ran her hand through her dark brown hair nervously, "What are you talking about? The only feelings I have for Remus are friendly ones."

"Pff, Liar," Marlene said as she ate another chocolate frog.

"I swear I'm not lying," She said, trying to hide the fact she was blushing. She knew she was lying, but if she told her friends the truth, they wouldn't shut up about it.

"Whatever," Alice said and she picked up her Herbology book again.

"Lily would believe me," Alexa mumbled as she looked out of the window. She always loved seeing the landscape change as the train rode on for hours and hours. It calmed her down.

***

When the girls finally arrived at Hogwarts and Lily joined the group again, the balance of the group finally returned. When one of the four girls weren't around the balance of the group changed and the others were left feeling incomplete. The four girls had completely different personalities, which made them such a good team: they completed each other. 

The four girls sat down at the Gryffindor table, trying to be as far away as possible from James and Sirius, as none of them wanted another encounter with the boys that called themselves the marauders. 

During the sorting ceremony, Marlene complained about being hungry numerous times. 

"You had like five pumpkin pies in the train," Alice said as Marlene once again said she was starving, "You are going to regret eating so much later," She warned Marlene.

"It was four pumpkin pies, not five," Marlene said giving Alexa a nasty look, "Someone thought it was a good idea to use MY pies as a weapon."

"I'm sorry Marlie," Alexa said and luckily for her, the sorting ceremony had come to an end and the feast started. The tables quickly filled themselves with all kinds of delicious foods. By the sight of all the food Marlene immediately forgot about the pie-throwing incident.

***

"I think I'm going to die," Marlene said as she held her stomach, "I hate to admit it, but you were right Alice. I think I'm going to go to Madame Pomfrey."

"I'll go with you," Alice said, helping her friend to the hospital wing.

"Gryffindor first years follow me please," Lily said and she raised her voice, so all the new Gryffindors could hear her.

"Follow us please," James yelled as he stood next to Lily and held her hand.

"Can you just not. You're not even a prefect," Lily said as she pulled her hand and pushed the boy away, "I'll take you to your common room," She said to the new Gryffindors and she took off with the group of first years following her.

Alexa proceeded to walk to the Gryffindor common room on her own. She was filled with happiness, as she was finally back at the place, she called her second home. She loved every single bit about the castle. She was almost at the portrait of the fat lady when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder...


	2. 02

Alexa turned around to see no one less than Sirius Black standing in front of her.

“What do you need, Black?” She asked her voice sounding rather rude.

“McGonagall asked me to get you. She wants to talk to us,” He explained, “And I do have a first name you know.”

“I know you have a first name, but if I call you by your first name it’s like we’re friends and I don’t want that to happen.”

“Whatever,” The boy said and he started walking towards McGonagall’s office, “Are you coming, Potter?”

“I probably have too,” She said as she started to follow him.

“There you are,” Professor McGonagall said when they walked into her office, “Have a seat.”

When both of them sat down Professor McGonagall started talking, “As you both know the Gryffindor Quidditch team is currently without a captain and since you both are first-class Quidditch players I would like to appoint both of you as the new captains of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.”

“Like both of us, together?” Alexa was confused; never had there been a Quidditch team with more than one captain, “Is that even allowed?”

“Madame Hooch said it’s fine,” McGonagall said, “So are you two in?”

“I’m in,” Sirius said. He had been dreaming about becoming captain ever since he first played Quidditch and when given the opportunity he immediately agreed even if it meant he had to share the title of captain.

Alexa hesitated as she wasn’t a fan of having to work together with Sirius, but then she said, “Fine, I’m in.”

“Great,” McGonagall smiled, which was something she rarely did, “Try-outs are Saturday at 4:30 pm. You can go now, good night.”

***

When Alexa finally entered the fifth-year girls' room, Lily, Marlene, and Alice were already there, who were discussing their summers.

“Where have you been? I honestly thought you got lost in the castle,” Marlene said, being her overdramatic self again.

“McGonagall’s office,” Alexa replied.

“Alexa Lillian Potter, what did you to be asked to come to her office on the first day of the year?” Lily asked.

“This time I did nothing. It was about Quidditch,” Alexa explained, “She appointed me as the new Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team,” She said whilst smiling.

“That’s great news!” Marlene exclaimed pulling her into a hug, “I’m so happy for you!”

“Congrats,” Alice said joining their hug.

“You deserve this,” Lily said as she also joined their hug, “You’ve been working towards this for the past three years.”

“There is only one downside,” Alexa said as she pulled away from the hug, “I have to share the title.”

“With James?” Lily asked.

“Nope, it’s even worse. I have to work together with Black.”

“I know it’s not exactly what you wanted, but you are still Quidditch captain, which has been your dreams since you were like ten. If I were you, I would just be grateful for this opportunity and maybe Sirius isn’t as bad as he seems,” Alice said wisely.

“Yeah maybe,” Alexa said, but she did not believe it.

***

Meanwhile, in the boys' common room Sirius was telling James the good news.

“I can’t believe she chose you and Alexa and not you and me,” James said his voice full of disbelieve.

“I’m sorry man,” Sirius said, “If I had it my way, we would be the new captains.”

“It’s not your fault. You deserve this,” James said, but he couldn’t help but feel jalouse of his friend. 

***

Alexa hadn’t talked with Sirius since McGonagall made them captains, but when it turned Saturday, they had to talk to each other to prepare for the try-outs, and therefore they had planned to meet at the Quidditch fields after breakfast.

As Alexa arrived at the fields, she saw Sirius was already there. The boy was sitting in the middle of the green field on a blanket in the colours of Gryffindor. At least he managed to come on time she thought. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe he wasn’t that bad after all.

“There you are, Lexi,” Sirius said as he petted on the blanket for her to sit down, “For a second I thought you were never coming.”

Alexa sat down on the very edge of the blanket, trying to be as far away from the boy she despised as possible, “Don’t call me Lexi,” She said, looking at her hands.

“Why not? It’s a pretty common nickname for someone called Alexa, isn’t it?”

“Only people I actually like can call me Lexi,” Alexa explained to him, even though she knew he was just messing with her. It’s he has been doing since day one. Sirius Black loved playing with girls’ minds. He could be nice one moment and then the other moment he would go back to being his awful, self-absorbed self again.

“So, you don’t like me?”

“Nope, but we have to work together so let's just get started,” She said, avoiding eye-contact with him, “So, I was thinking we first start together with a warm-up and then you go train the people who want to become a beater. I’ll train the possible chasers and keepers and after that, we can play a game of Quidditch.”

***

Half an hour before the try-outs were supposed to start, Alexa was pacing back and forth the Quidditch field. What if they didn’t listen to her? What if she did something wrong? Alexa wasn’t a chaser, nor a keeper and therefore she wasn’t an expert on those positions and the thought of messing up was killing her.

“Just relax, you’ll do great,” Sirius said as he gave her an encouraging smile, “You were born to be captain.”

“You think so?” Alexa asked, surprised by his sudden kindness.

“Nope, you’ll probably mess up, but I’m here to fix your mistakes.”

“Ugh, you are unbelievable, Black,” She said as she rolled her eyes, “Why can’t you just be nice for one time?”

“It’s not like you are such a nice person yourself, Potter,” The boy said, whilst looking at the ground, “I don’t think you’ve ever said something even close to nice to me.”

“Maybe if you stopped being such an arse, I’ll stop treating you like one.”

“Of course, it’s always my fault,” He said his voice filled with anger, “Why don’t you ever take the blame for anything? You always act like you’re perfect, but believe me you are not.”

Just as Alexa was about to attack the boy, James arrived at the Quidditch field quickly pulling her back, “No need to get aggressive little sis,” He said not letting go of her arm, “Just apologize to each other. Try-outs are about to start.”

“Fine, I’m sorry,” She said, looking down at her feet.

“I’m sorry, miss perfect.”


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh, I forgot how much potions sucks," Marlene said, placing her forehead on the table. Marlene had always hated potions class and today was no exception. 

Lily on the other hand loved potions class. She was extremely gifted and was even a part of the Slug Club. In fact: Lily was one of Slughorn's favorite students. "How can you be like this already?" Lily asked, "It's the first class of this year."

"How cruel can you be to make this the first class of the year," Alexa said as she tried to stop her potion from boiling and exploding in her face. 

Lily took out her wand and tapped twice on the side of the cauldron, the potion immediately stopped boiling, "If you just paid attention for once you would've known to chop the dittany before adding it to the potion."

"Nerd," Marlene mumbled, her head still on the table. 

"Marlene!" Alice yelled, but after she noticed everyone was staring at her she lowered her voice and added, "Be nice. And sit up straight you are in a class not in your bed."

Marlene sat up and accidentally knocked Alexa's potion over, "Oops," The potion dripped all over Lily's left leg, which caused it to shrink till it was about the size of her underarm. 

Lily screamed, making the whole class look at the 4 girls. It must have been a funny image: the red-haired girl was trying to balance on her one good leg while being held up by a dark-haired girl, the blond girl standing there with a shocked expression on her face and the other dark-haired girl was crying because she was laughing so hard. 

Professor Slughorn made his way over to the group of girls, "Hey girls, what's going- o God miss Evans what happened to your leg?" 

"It was an accident professor, " Marlene explained, "The cauldron just fell over on his own." 

Slughorn looked at her like she was crazy, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just nodded and cleaned up the spilt potion with a swish of his wand. He knew the cauldron was knocked over and he suspected the blond Gryffindor girl. Since her first-ever potion class, the girl had been nothing but trouble. She had absolutely no talent for his subject and spend her time catching up on sleep rather than practising the art of potion-making. 

After the potion was completely gone, he turned towards Alice, "Miss Fortescue, can you please bring Miss Evans to the hospital wing?"

She nodded, "Of course," she helped Lily and let her lean on her as they slowly made their way towards the hospital wing of the castle. 

"And Miss McKinnon, maybe next time you can sleep before class and not in my class." 

"Maybe next time you can make your class more interesting," Marlene said just softly enough so only Alexa could hear it.

Alexa giggled but quickly stopped when she saw the angry look Slughorn was giving them, "Sorry Sluggy," She apologised and grabbed her potions book, so she could remake her potion. 

Slughorn gave them one last look before turning his back to the girls and walking over to Severus Snape's potion, "Perfect Severus. This is what it should look like."

***

After the long day of boring and tiresome classes, the three girls spend their the hospital wing where Lily's leg was still growing back to its original size. 

"Madame Pomfrey said it could take up to 12 hours for my leg to be normal again," Lily explained as she sat up straight, "And stop apologizing Marlene. It hurts less than the time you accidentally broke my nose with your History of Magic book."

Marlene shut her mouth, but the girl was still studying the ground. The blond girl might seem really confident, but she had always been insecure about her clumsiness. This wasn't the first time she had accidentally hurt one of her friends and she couldn't help but feel awful about it. Lily might have said it was okay, but Marlene knew Lily hated the fact she missed almost the complete first day of school. 

"Marls comes here," Lily embraced the girl "It's okay. I'm okay."

"Maybe next time I can pour some over Sirius's dick," Marlene said and the girls all burst out in laughter the sound filling the whole room. 

It didn't take long for Madame Pomfrey to come over and sent the three laughing girls away from her patient,

"Girls I think you should go now. Miss Evans's leg still has to grow quite a lot and she needs to rest now," Madame Pomfrey said as she checked Lily's leg. 

The girls said their goodbyes to Lily and then they walked to the Great Hall for dinner. The girls sat down on their usual spot close to the doors, where they could see everyone who walked in. They loved people watching and this was the perfect spot for it. It was also a great spot because they could easily see James, Sirius, Remus and their little stalker friend, Peter, walking in. This way they could sneak out and prevent them being seen by the four boys. 

"Hey," A familiar voice said. Alexa looked up to see Remus standing there, "Can I sit here? James, Peter and Sirius got themselves in trouble again."

"Of course," Alexa smiled and she moved to make a place for him, "What that my idiot brother and his little friends do this time?"

"They dyed Mrs Norris red and gold."

"Yep, that sounds like James," She chuckled. James loved pranking and annoying people, especially Filch and Severus Snape. 

"The poor cat," Alice mumbled. She was not much of a people person and preferred animals over people. Over the past years she had developed a friendship with almost all animals on the school grounds, including Mrs Norris.

"They didn't hurt her. They just dyed her," Remus said, giving her a reassuring smile, "She is fine, just red and gold."

***

Hey guys,   
I’m sorry it took so long for me to update. I kind of forgot about this book, but I’m going to be updating again

I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)

Until next time!


End file.
